A Lenda da Cena da Serra do Filme de Bruce Lee
Em 1971, o filme chinês de artes marciais, “The Big Boss (O Dragão Chinês, no Brasil)”, foi lançado e fez com que o famoso lutador de artes marciais, Bruce Lee, se tornasse uma estrela internacional.Ele atuaria em mais filmes clássicos, como: “Fist of Fury”, “Wayof the Dragon”, “Enter the Dragon”, e seu projeto inacabado,”Game of Death”. Todos estes filmes foram clássicos sucessos influentes. No entanto, “O Dragão Chinês” é mais notável por suas cenas deletadas. Desde seu lançamento, o filme foi muito cortado e alterado.Havia cerca de 14 ou mais cenas que foram cortadas da versão final. Algumas dessas cenas foram cortadas devido à produção, limite de tempo ou qualquer outro motivo, e outras cenas foram cortadas devido à violência e à censura. Até os dias de hoje, a versão original sem cortes de “O Dragão Chinês” ainda não foi lançado, e varias pessoas ainda estão à procura da versão sem cortes,especialmente por causa de uma cena infame em particular que foi cortada: acena da “Serra na Cabeça”. thumb|left|256px Esta cena ocorre durante uma cena de luta no meio do filme, onde o personagem de Bruce Lee pega uma serra gigante do chão, balança-apor cima de sua cabeça, e crava-a na cabeça de um bandido. As pessoas têm procurado esta cena em particular, e a única evidência visível são fotos tiradas durante as filmagens dessa cena e o corte óbvio da cena no filme. Há rumores confirmando que um jornalista que escreveu um livro sobre Bruce Lee possui a versão original sem cortes do filme. No entanto, ele afirmou que não iria mostrar ao público, a menos que receba uma grande recompensa em troca. Mas a verdadeira razão pela qual ele não quer mostrá-lo a qualquer outra pessoa é por causa do que viu enquanto assistia ao filme e a essa cena em particular. Em uma entrevista particular, o jornalista afirmou que ele presenciou algo tão assustador e inesperado que quase o assustou até a morte.Isto é o que ele viu: O filme desenrola-se em sua forma original, com a trilha sonora mandarim original e as cenas deletadas deixadas intactas. A qualidade é ruim devido à sua idade e as poeiras e partículas que ficaram presas no rolo da fita, mas o filme ainda é visível. Após a cena onde os amigos de Bruce Lee são atacados em sua casa, as coisas começam a ficar realmente estranhas… Bruce vai para a fábrica de gelo onde trabalha para ver o que está armazenado dentro dos blocos de gelo. Ele entra no quarto escuro com uma lanterna e encontra um picador de gelo. Depois de esculpir pequenos pedaços de gelo, ele encontra saquinhos de cocaína e heroína que foram escondidas pelos bandidos. Em seguida,ele caminha lentamente e aponta a lanterna em direção aos outros pedaços de gelo.Ele então encontra os corpos de seus amigos que foram mortos pouco tempo atrás. O último corpo que ele encontra foi cortado do filme na versão final, mas pode ser visto nesta versão. thumb|400px Assim que a tela mostra o último cadáver, a música começa acair em um tom baixo por alguns segundos e a imagem torna-se um pouco distorcida. Em seguida, a cena corta para o grupo de bandidos que confrontam Bruce. A imagem e o som voltam ao normal. Depois da conversa entre Bruce e o filho do chefe, a cena da luta começa. Depois de alguns minutos de luta, os bandidos andam lentamente em direção a Bruce enquanto ele recua em direção a parede. De repente, Bruce pisa em uma serra e quando tudo para de uma vez, ele apega. Depois de chutar dois caras pra longe, podemos vê-lo balançar a serra por cima de sua cabeça na próxima cena. Mas alguma coisa não está certa… A imagem fica em preto e branco, mas o som continua intacto. E então vemos a imagem sem cortes onde Bruce crava a serra na cabeça do cara. A partir deste momento a imagem não é mais em preto e branco, mas em cores negativas. O som ainda permanece intacto. As imagens mostradas parecem que foram grosseiramente juntadas. Então a tela corta para outra cena onde Bruce solta sua serra e o bandido fica tremendo e gritando, enquanto cai no chão com a serra ainda em sua cabeça. A imagem volta ao preto e branco novamente, e quando o bandido grita, o som é mais alto do que o normal. Então a cena volta pro Bruce, agora dando um Chute Roundhouse no bastão de outro bandido, quebrando o bastão no meio. A imagem e o som voltam ao normal, e vemos Bruce chutar a cara em direção a parede. Então o filme pára por aí e nós somos deixados com uma tela branca. Depois de alguns minutos, a tela branca ainda está lá, mas podemos ouvir duas vozes estranhas. Parece que eles estão tendo uma conversa em chinês. O mais estranho é que suas conversas estavam legendadas em pequenas letras brancas na parte inferior da tela (o que era muito suspeito, já que não havia legendadas em nenhuma outra parte do filme). As legendas mostradas são essas: Diretor – “Será que devemos deixar isso no filme?” Editor – “Não sei, eu não acho que cabe a nós.” Diretor – “O que você quer dizer? Eu não me importo se eles censurarem isto!” Editor – “Tudo bem, vamos ver o que podemos fazer daqui.” Diretor – “Espere, o que você está fazendo?” Editor – “Estou tentando colocar essa cena no filme” (O som e legendas cortam, e uma música começa a tocar por cerca de 5 segundos. A música então para de repente e ouvimos as vozes de novo. Desta vez, ouvimos uma terceira voz). Desconhecido – “O que está acontecendo?!” Diretor – “Eu não sei, ele está ferrando com tudo!” Editor – “Não, não estou! Alguma coisa está errada com essa máquina!” Diretor – “Pare, seu idiota!” Desconhecido – “Calma!” (Nós ouvimos alguns barulhos de batidas. O barulho começa ase tornar irreconhecível. Em seguida, o som para de novo e ficamos sem som por alguns minutos). Então a terceira voz desconhecida diz: “Esta parte será cortada da versão final ou não?”. Em seguida, o som volta, mas desta vez é um barulho de estática muito alta. O filme volta ao normal, mas desta vez são somente clipes aleatórios do filme sendo tocados um atrás do outro. O som volta ao normal por alguns segundos, mas depois ele começa a tocar rápido e ao contrario aleatoriamente. A música tocada no titulo principal pode ser ouvido em seguida, mas é muito mais alto do que o áudio confuso que fica tocando ao fundo. Então de repente, varias imagens distorcidas de cadáveres, ossos e serras enferrujadas começam a piscar rapidamente na tela. A música para e muda para o grito de um bandido, que soa exatamente com o cara que levou a serra na cabeça. Este som continua a repetir até que o grito vai ficando cada vez mais agudo. Este prolonga-se por mais alguns segundos até que tudo pára de repente, e ficamos com uma tela preta. Depois de dez segundos, o filme volta ao normal. A cena volta na parte onde Bruce pisa na serra no chão e prossegue normalmente, mas as imagens sem cortes da serra na cabeça do cara não estão mais lá. Então o filme continua normalmente, até finalmente terminar. Então aparentemente é por isso que o jornalista que afirma ter a versão sem cortes do filme não quer exibi-lo ao público. Ou isso ou ele quer ficar com o filme por causa de seu grande valor financeiro, mas obviamente este não é o caso aqui. CREDITOS; http://creepypastabrazil.blogspot.com.br/2012/03/o-dragao-chines-cena-da-serra-na-cabeca.html Categoria:Episódios Perdidos Categoria:Televisão